Computer security, particularly network security, has become a significant concern in recent years. Network security protocols and procedures are generally designed to prevent unauthorized access to computer networks and the information stored on computers connected to the networks. Without security features in place, unauthorized users (frequently referred to as hackers) can access a network and steal or corrupt stored information and otherwise disrupt operation of the network. Such information theft is of particular concern on networks that provide access to sensitive information, e.g., those networks used in enterprise environments, such as corporations or government entities.
One way to gain unauthorized access to a computer network is to steal a network device. Network devices (i.e., computers and other electronic devices that communicate information over the network) often store information and data that are necessary to access the network. In particular, these devices often store image and configuration information in their local non-volatile memories (e.g., hard drives, EEPROM, non-volatile RAM, or the like). An image includes a software program that is executed by the device in order to access and operate on the network, and the configuration information is data that permits the device (or clients on or attached to the device) to access the network. These data can include security keys, such as encryption and/or authentication keys, user IDs, passwords, addresses, and the like.
Local storage of image and configuration information can lead to significant security compromises of the network. If the device is stolen, the thief will not only be able to use the device on another network, but will also have access to the sensitive configuration information, which will potentially permit unauthorized access to the network.
The theft of network devices is of particular concern in contemporary wireless networks that have access points (APs), such as those employing an IEEE 802.11 (Wi-Fi) protocol. APs are network edge devices that allow end users to wirelessly connect their computers or other personal devices to local area networks (LANs). APs are frequently deployed in open areas with full public access, making them susceptible to theft.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved design and approach to managing network devices that not only deters their theft, but also reduces the risk of unauthorized network use.